L'Anatomie intime de la souffrance
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Pansy n'était pas jolie comme les magazines le disaient. Parfois, elle s'en moquait. Le reflet dans le miroir lui souriait. Et parfois, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que la chose difforme dans le miroir était censée être elle.


**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Pour le coup, j'utilise vraiment Pansy comme une marionnette**

**Note :**** Bonjour ! **

**Cet OS n'est pas le plus gai. Il est peut-être aussi trop personnel. J'ai beaucoup hésité à le poster, me demandant s'il ne pouvait pas blesser certaines personnes. **

**Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.**

**Un grand merci à ****PiccolinaSandra**** et à sa sœur pour leur aide.**

**oOo**

Pansy disait qu'elle avait des tics.

N'importe quel personnel de santé vous dirait qu'elle avait un sérieux problème.

Presque de la boulimie, vu sa capacité certains jours à manger comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Presque, parce qu'elle ne se faisait pas vomir, bien qu'elle avait déjà essayé auparavant. Mais la culpabilité qui l'habitait après ses périodes de fastes était assez destructrice.

Elle était dans un cercle vicieux.

Elle se rationnait et faisait du sport.

Se fustigeait quand elle trahissait cette espèce de programme tyrannique qu'elle s'était imposée.

Et ce qui devait arriver arrivait. Face à la privation, ou parce que la journée avait été vraiment déprimante, parce que c'était un jour sans, parce qu'elle avait tellement faim, elle se jetait sur la nourriture.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien. Alors même qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'ingérer le paquet de gâteaux, le deuxième dessert, la troisième portion, la voix dans sa tête lui susurrait que jamais le sport qu'elle faisait ne suffirait à faire disparaître le gras qu'elle s'appliquait à ingérer. Les calories n'avaient pas eu le temps de passer dans son organisme que déjà elle les détestait.

Ensuite arrivait la culpabilité. Cette impression de sentir son ventre, « cette horrible bedaine » dès qu'elle se penchait ou quand elle était couchée en position fœtale. Elle avait presque l'impression que c'était une deuxième personne. Elle sentait la peau flasque se tordre dans une forme laide que jamais l'on ne verrait dans les magazines où les femmes sont belles, minces et heureuses. Un ventre qui la rendait laide à tous les hommes, à tout le monde.

Une source inépuisable de honte et de culpabilité, littéralement fixée à son corps. Impossible de l'oublier.

Alors quand elle s'asseyait, elle posait un sac, un coussin, remettait son tee-shirt sur ce ventre qu'elle avait l'impression de sentir à tout moment. Couchée dans son lit, elle s'enroulait autour d'un oreiller moelleux, tentant de se persuader que le corps mou qu'elle sentait était la literie.

Parfois, la voix de raison chuchotait. « Tu n'es pas grosse. Tu n'es pas difforme. Tu te fais du mal. La culpabilité n'est pas bonne. Ce n'est pas en se maltraitant qu'on maigrit. »

Et dans ses périodes de sagesse, Pansy l'entendait. Elle était même assez d'accord avec elle. Elle comprenait.

Mais il suffisait d'un nuage noir pour que la voix de la sagesse se retrouve bien silencieuse. L'autre voix revenait. Celle qui susurrait qu'elle pouvait faire mieux, celle qui murmurait qu'elle était pathétique, celle qui répétait qu'elle était laide.

Sa vie ressemblait à un cercle vicieux.

Et quelque fois, comme un éclair, comme un train qui vous renverse, une voix, sa voix disait, en face du miroir, étonnée :

« Mais, tu n'es pas grosse ! Pourquoi es-tu persuadée d'être difforme ? »

Alors Pansy l'écrivait en GROS. Partout, sur son frigo, sur son miroir, sur son tapis de bain, sur son jean, sur son visage, dans son sourire, Pansy écrivait « Je n'ai pas de problème de poids » et alors elle pouvait savourer avec plaisir la barre de chocolat, prenant réellement du plaisir à la manger, comme une sucrerie bien méritée.

_Et elle essayait d'oublier qu'un autre nuage noir pourrait bien effacer ce qu'elle s'évertuait à écrire en gros dans ses yeux._

**oOo**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, pour discuter ou me raconter votre week-end à venir (m'en voulez pas, pour une fois, je fais le pont et j'en profite pour partir quelques jours) **

**Cœur sur vous, **

**Potterement vôtre,**

**Math'**


End file.
